I Don't Want This
by gerbil96
Summary: This is a Cave x Caroline fanfiction from Portal 2. Hope you all enjoy out there! I will be making more sonic stories, but this ones different for now.


**Hey everyone. Okay, before everyone gets all mad that this is NOT a Sonic story, hear me out. It's a Portal 2 fanfiction, featuring Cave Johnson and Caroline. (A.K.A GLaDOS). This takes place before Chell comes along, and it's when Cave is dying and he needs Caroline to become a robot to carry the plans on. Okay listen, guys. Before you get all nuts and throw it in my face how the REAL story goes, in this story, Cave and Caroline are married. OKAY? I know that's probably not how it is actually, but in this story, they are. Forgive me if I don't get some things right, I've never played the game, but I wanted to try this out. Review, please, tell me if it's okay. I'm probably way off with this story, but hey, I just wanna try it, see how it goes.**

**BY THE WAY: I'm still going to upload more Sonic stories for you guys, don't worry. Just wanted to try this one out. **

"Caroline...could you come over here for a moment, dear?" The founder of Aperture Science asked his wife.

The 45 year old woman walked over to her husband, her black high heels clacking against the floor of the facility.

"Yes, Cave?" She replied, standing at his side.

"Listen...I've got a smashing idea that I would like you to hear. Come, let's talk where it's more...private."

Caroline was confused. What could Cave be planning this time?

She followed Cave into another room of the facility.

She sat down in one of the chairs, patiently waiting for whatever it was he had to tell her as she heard the light noise of the door closing behind him.

Cave sat down across from Caroline, rubbing his temples with his shaking hands.

"Caroline...you have done so much to contribute to this program. Clearly, you are the backbone of this facility, and I'm afraid I am not going to be here much longer."

Caroline sighed in sorrow. It was true. Her husband was on the verge of dying with his current condition. He'd become gravely ill from working at Aperture Science for so long, and the moon rocks they used to make the portal gel were highly dangerous to his system.

"I know that," Caroline said quietly and sadly, under her breath.

"But listen. If I am to leave Aperture Science to anyone, it is to be left to you. You are the main ingredient to make Aperture Science work. Please, darling...please listen to me here."

Continuely, Cave coughed loud, scratchy hacks. Caroline was fighting back tears at the sound of his illness. She knew she had to face the upcoming truth—her husband was going to die soon, and she had to accept this. So many thoughts entered her mind. Questions.

How could Aperture Science continue without Cave Johnson?

"I'm listening." Caroline said, her voice quivering greatly, looking her husband in the eye with raised brows.

Cave knew she was crying. He placed a trembling hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I was thinking...since you are so important to this...that we could scan your brain, and put you into an artificial intelligence robot. You would become immortal. And then, you could run this facility. Like you are supposed to."

Cave ceased his speaking when he heard a gasp from Caroline.

"What," She whispered with devastation. Her husband heard the tears in her voice.

This was followed by a small shake of her head.

"No. No, I can't do it...I can't, Cave! It would scare me!"

Cave shook his head, standing up and slamming both palms on the table between them.

"Damn it, Caroline!" He yelled with a loud cough, probably loud enough for the workers of Aperture Science to hear him through the closed door.

"You've got to quit thinking about yourself and focus on this facility! This work, it will all go to complete waste if you don't work with me, you selfish—"

Cave stopped talking due to a slap in the face.

Caroline knew he was not the type of man to take no for an answer.

The very thought of being put into a robot terrified Caroline.

"Don't you understand? Listen to me!" Caroline yelled loudly, but not as loud as Cave.

"I DO NOT WANT THIS! Please, think of me! When you're gone..."

Caroline stopped talking. She was too overwhelmed. She covered her face with her hands and sat back down into the chair.

Cave could see she was crying from the sudden movement of her shoulders.

He didn't say a word to her. He let her cry.

"You can't do that to me," Caroline wept.

"You can't! All these years of working here, you promised me you wouldn't do anything too drastic! That you would not take things to far! And look at what you want to do to me..."

"It's for the good of all of us," Cave said, trying to make his wife understand.

"It's for the benefit of this facility. Do you want this entire labratory shut down? I'm going to die, Caroline!"

Cave raised his voice, which only made him cough really hard. This made Caroline cry harder.

"Please stop," She begged.

"Please. Just stop yelling at me."

Finally Cave quieted down.

"Don't you see? I've been so stressed out, I KNOW you're gravely ill! I've always wanted to be there for you and...and now this? Please Cave! I can't handle all of this!"

"I'm sorry," He admitted, "But I won't discard these plans. Aperture Science must go on. And you're the only one I can turn to to carry out this lab. I'm just trying to do what's best for this facility, dear. That's all I want."

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together.

"Well I don't want that."

She said. And Caroline got up, storming out of the room to be alone and think to herself about this.

Cave didn't bother chasing after her. He did need some pain pills, though.

He coughed over and over again.

Caroline had run off to another room to be alone for a while, thinking everything over.

_**How can this happen, **__she thought, __**how could he want this for me? He's...he's dying! I can't live with that. And it would only scare me to be put in a robot...that's never even been attempted before by some of the world's greatest scientists...I'm so scared. **_

**Again, sorry if I got some stuff wrong, please don't let me know about it, okay? I know I got at least something wrong here, but let me know what you think!**


End file.
